House of Anubis (season 3 re-written)
by halfblood in reverie
Summary: This is my version of season three, because i was really pissed with Nina not being in season 3. ( kt i still there though.
1. Reunion

This is my rewrite of the third season ( Nina is still there and kt every body is there)

House of Anubis 

Victor's pov

I sigh, another year with those meddling brats Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Alfred Lewis, Amber Millington, Joy Mercer, and their annoying American friend Nina Martin. The day she walked into the door i knew there was something wrong with her annoyingly perky attitude. The way she kept introducing herself as American was despicable. After a few weeks she was sneaking around with Mr. Rutter a nasty pair they made.

I put my head in my hands in frustration; I'm waiting for a very important package, but it hasn't come yet. The delay is weighing a lot of stress on me, because we need it to awaken him. He could be the answer. After a while i come back up to stroke Cobiare, " aw, Cobiare if only **I **had all the answers."

right then i believe they residents of Anubis House arrived,and they have decided to make a big ruckus about it.

I decide it's time to go down when i positive Mr. Lewis had left.

As i make my way down the stairs i see 3 of those brats whispering about something. Just as i was about to scold them i tripped over one of those ragged suitcases. I glare at the kids as they chuckle at my blunder, but that silenced them, and then they walked into they kitchen but not without a smart comment from Mr. Rutter.

**a/n Hey guys i know that was short, but i felt it was necessary to end the chapter there. I know i haven't finished all the introductions, but they will come in time. I'm not the author that describes every detail about the character right there in the first chapter. I bet nobody is going to read this story or this authors note except for my dear friend Rue543 ( go check out her story Diaries of Nina martin) :{) thanx love, halfblood **


	2. The new girl

Fabians POV

* * *

I was having a great day Nina was sitting next to me on the couch, Sibuna was there, and nothing mysterious had happened yet.

Not for long

it started when Eddie ran into the new girl. Well, her name was KT and she was pretty nice he completely knocked her down and stared at her like she was a ghost ,but she was a good sport about it. she laughed nervously " have you never seen a girl before or do i have some spinach left in my teeth"

when Eddie stepped back in shock Nina stepped up and said " Hi I'm Nina i take it your new here"

she looked up noticing Nina for the first time saying " oh yeah, I'm very excited to be here"

right when she was about to say something else Victor walked down again sending us all menacing glares. By then she had all her stuff up and was looking right at Victor.

'Oh, your Victor, right, I'm KT I'm new to Anubis house I'm moving in tomorrow , and I'm very excited to be here" she said flustered

When Victor didn't make any attempt to welcome her she stared at him then us for a while and then said, " i should be going, bye guys"

We all moved when Victor bellowed, " THIS IS AN ENTRANCE HALL NOT A MEET AND GREET!"

* * *

Sibuna followed Alfie into the kitchen, and as soon as they were all there Amber started talking. " GUYS, I have missed you so much anything Anubisy happen over the break?"

Nina laughed while i smiled "nope nothing" she replied " all i did was wish i was here" she said looking around the kitchen only to stop at Alfie attacking Trudy's fresh baked chocolate cookies.

"ALFIE" Amber screamed suddenly very very disgusted.

That's when Trudy decided to walk in "oh Alfie i was going to serve those to Victor. Well" she sighed "I'm glad you liked them".  
She turned around and engulfed the others into a big hug "i can't believe your all back" she let go of them smiled, and with a giddy attitude she walked out the door.

**A/N: hey guys I've decided that i will try to update every Thursday ( I'm sure you all know why). If i don't I'll at lease tell you what's wrong, and when I'll update. Well, the next chapter is going to be in Nina's POV and i would like to say the first chapter was called reunion. Hope you all watch HOA tonight. **

**Love, halfblood  
**


	3. Eddie and KT

Nina's POV

* * *

I walked into school the next day with Fabian next to me he was smiling, and telling me about his summer. He was sweet about it all, he also said he missed me and of course i missed him too. I was about to comment on his description of his uncle in a speedo when Alfie came in behind us. Of course he was still eating the 3 breakfast pastries he had picked up on the way to school and with his mouth full he said what about Victor in a speedo. Jerome came behind them and they high fived each other.

Still smiling I turned to walk into the classroom and took my seat next to Fabian. At the front stood our new teacher she was blonde with brown eyes her smile was generally nice,but there was something about the look in her eyes.

"Hello class" she began  
"I'm Ms. Denby the new teacher"

behind me Amber( filing her nails) mummered "well duh"

"i hope we have an amazing together, but first i want to introduce your first school project.

that made Mara sit up, "You will be making a family tree. You will search as far as you can, and i hope you have fun with it".

In front of me Joy started whispering excitingly with KT and Mara I hoped Joy and i were friends now, but you can never tell with girls.

* * *

that night...

KT's POV

I fingered my grandpa's key thinking about his dying wish. All it did was confuse me, but i decided to go with it. So first i started with something simple like trying almost every door in Anubis house. When i was about to try a short door that seemed suspicious when someone came up behind me. i jumped when he said "you know the cellars off limits" i dropped my key and quickly tried to hide it behind my back. he laughed obviously amused " You know i can see what your doing. Oh, can I see the key".

" I don't know what your talking about" shoving the key in my back pocket.

" Oh well i just wanted you to know i saw that key in my vision earlier today" he stopped looking around "and you".

That got my attention "what i asked"

"i saw you in my vision" he repeated "you and your grandpa, he was dying right,and he asked you to come here and figure out something".

I started tearing up this guy this i barely knew just mentioned my newly deceased grandfather. he turned as if just noticing my tears " he didn't make it did he KT I'm sorry".

"it's okay" i replied wiping my tears "he said their was an evil and I had to stop it".

Eddie smiled, "i can help you he said "I'm the osirian"

I was smiling now "ooo, you sound like a super hero".

he was smiling at one point and then he was looking around the room. then his breath hitched and the next thing i knew he was on the ground breathing heavy and looking traumatized.

Then i did what came naturally yelled his name and shook him.

**A/N: SURPRISE, i have updated early, because i want to catch up with the current episode. I had a lot fun writing this chapter,because my best friend Rue543 was sitting next to me while i was writing this. We cracked jokes the whole time about the faces KT makes, the faces Eddie makes, and Her exaggerating when Kt was crying. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i would like to shout out ot my followers:**

JuicyJams, KBB15, angelicdreamer101, miki2012, zeddluver

**and my Favoriters ( probably not a word but whatever):  
**

KBB15, mbav57704, miki2012, zeddluver

**and reviewers:  
**

**Rue543**

**Seddielover945**

**i would love to say that i didnt think i would have so many views but I'm very thankful for the 260 views THANK EVERYBODY! :{)**

**oh and last but not least the lastest show was a real shocker "we will miss you Amber" :{(**


	4. Amber's Birthday

Alfie's POV

* * *

All I could think about was those breakfast pastries I had finished earlier today and of course Amber. Wait were was Amber i think she left before me.i rushed out the door and saw Amber looking at Fabian walk away with an upset look on her face.

"Hey Amber, what's wrong" I asked

" Oh Alfie, nobody remembered my birthday. I know you got me an amazing present though."

In that split second i panicked and ran. Honestly, i had forgotten her birthday and had nothing to give her. Everybody in Anubis House know that Amber has high expectations and i was a little scared of not living up to them. I bumped into Jerome in my haste to get away from Amber.

"woah", he said "what's the rush" **A/N: i thought of sayig KT ( i know that's super corny though)**

"Jerome quick" i said "did you get anything for Amber's birthday"

"oh it's about Amber if i were you to i'd be running. Of course i got her something why wouldn't I"

i covered my face with my hands feeling a headache coming on, "okay" i said "Can i have it I'll pay for what it's worth".

"double" he said almost on instinct

"fine, so it's a deal?" i asked

his stretched out hand was all the conformation i needed.

* * *

A couple of hours later every body was sitting around the couches when i decided it was an awesome time to show Amber my "present".

"hey Amber i didn't forget your birthday i have a present here just for you" i said sending Jerome a signal

He left for a few seconds and when he got back he placed a brown crumpled package i my hand. Then i gave it to Amber the look on her face made up for her disappointment all day.

Then she opened it inside was

"**bacon flavored dental floss**" she screamed

Being the coward i am i fled

all i heard was her yelling my name as I ran

"ALFIE"!

* * *

It was later that day and Mara and the other girls were setting up for Amber surprise birthday party. Forget about surprising Amber it surprised me enough for the both of us. Nina was in the kitchen with Joy and KT they turned around when Mara whispered/yelled at them to hide Amber was coming.

They ran from the kitchen and ducked behind the couch with Mara and Jerome.

Amber walked in a few seconds later and turned on the lights. As if on cue (which it was) we all popped up from our weird and awkward hiding places. Amber was smiling and over joyed i was just a plain wreck I still didn't have anything for Amber's birthday.

She smiled and hugged every body,and of course she was ready to get the presents. One by one she opened present obviously not fond with them. Willow the weird creepy girl who popped up yesterday completely obsessed with Amber picked up every one and examined them.

When Amber picked up and unmarked package and asked,

"who is this" a few times

Out of pure panick I stepped up and said,

"it's from me Happy Birthday Amber"

she looked oer at me like she hadn't forgiven me for the dental floss.

When she opened it that all changed. Inside was a bracelet it was way to big for her wrist,but she stared at it in awe. After a minutes of everyone staring she left the back of the table and hugged me. I instantly felt horrible, whoever's bracelet that was wasn't getting it back soon.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading this chapter I would like to say that I have a new account on polyvore so if any of you guys are interested in seeing everyone's outfits look for them either in the story or on my profile. I would also like to mention that their school doesn't have P.E. Honestly, I would like to see Fabian actually doing something physically for once . MY dear friend Rue543 mentioned that to me she said she would like to see Amber in P.E. well anyways check out diaries of nina martin and thanks to all my followers favoriters and reviewers you all mean a lot to me.**


	5. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

If you haven't realized it yet this is an authors note. I'm sorry that I didn't update today, but I don't have chapter five ready yet.

I updated 2 this week and I predicted that I wouldn't be done with another one today. SORRY :{(

BUT I hope you ALL watch HOA tonight

I know this is early but

sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite

halfblood


	6. The Seeker, Keeper, and the Enabler

Alfie's POV

* * *

"Tadah, another beautiful sandwich by one and only Alfredo". I looked in awe at my 6 inch high sandwich, and I couldn't wait to eat it. My stomach grumbled at the thought. I picked up the plate and was almost out the door when I heard Victor walk in.

He stormed in asking about a parcel, that froze me in my steps. When Trudy said she hadn't seen it I let out a breath. Just as I was about to walk out I heard mumbling. It was too late when i noticed the mumbling was coming closer to me. When Victor opened the door and caught me red handed I couldn't say a thing before he yelled "GET TO BED BOY"!

I ran to my room and flopped on my bed. Oh i thought it's Victor's bracelet this can't be good.

* * *

Jerome POV

I was standing in the school hallways thinking about Alfie's "present" for Amber. I knew one thing for sure Alfie couldn't afford anything like that. He was broke for as far as i know. I knew I had to find Alfie,and just when I was about to take a step he came running through the halls. I stuck out my arm catching him in the stomach. He let a groan escape his lips before asking, "what is it Jerome I don't have time for this"

"well Alfie" i said thinking carefully about how i voiced my words "i want to know where exactly you got such a gift for Amber"

He looked around the hallway and leaned close to me "okay, here's a secret that, parcel was for Victor it got mixed up with the presents."

i leaned back and he looked at me with a pleading look in eyes "please Jerome" he begged "please help me look for a replacement tonight if i tell Amber I'm dead".

I smiled and said, "sure, but you owe me something".

He smiled and ran off again to who knows where.

* * *

Victor's POV

I looked at the clock on the wall in my office and turn back to Cobiare "it's time" I whispered as I stroked his neck. Sighing i get up and walk down the stairs. I take one last sweep of the room before putting on my coat and heading to the meeting place.

:{)

I curse for the 50th time as I stumble through the woods. It's ridiculous how concealed our meeting places are. As I push aside the last branch I see the cold eyes of the Keeper staring right at me. A bit startled I walked into the clearing and Harriet is standing there with her arms crossed.

"Victor" she says  
nodding her head

"Eric" she says ,her attention directed behind me

"so i presume you two are the Seeker and the Enabler" then her glare returned to me "Have you got the parcel"? she ask

"No i do not, but I will find it"

she turned at me, furious "You are the enabler" she started "You are supposed to enable, We need that parcel to awaken him and conduct the ceremony. This proves that you can't even follow simple instructions, I brought him here you can receive a parcel" she turned away crossed her arms and look right back at me expectantly.

"I promise I will find it there is no need to worry"  
she stared at me harder this time

"I know how to do my job" I said " let me take care of it"

with that i walked off suddenly thinking about how i could get that package.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I really didn't know what I promised KT I guess I really needed help figuring out my day mares and Fabian seemed really occupied with Nina. Why wouldn't I team up with her she had way more clues than I did by a long shot. I thought about this as I was walking through the main hall.

"Eddie" I heard a petite voice whisper

"oh, hey KT"

"We need to start now the only door i haven't tried is the one up there" i looked up horrified

"Victor's office" I asked

"Yes, and I need a look out"

I glance at the clock trying to find an excuse to get out of this " it's five minutes till ten there's not enough time".

She looked at me desperately, "please" she begged

"fine" I said giving in

We sneaked up the stairs and I guarded the door while KT jiggled the key. After a while i turned around to ask, "What's taking so long"?

she looked up at me "it's stuck" i bent down while she stood up. I jiggled the key once twice and 3 times, and then the sound of the door opening froze me in my tracks.

The sound of KT whisper/ yelling "Victor is home, HURRY UP" made me start again.

When Victor began to walk up the steps I stood up, but kept my hands behind my back.

The next thing I knew Victor was standing right in front of us.

"What are you two doing here my office is off limits I expect more from you Mr. Miller"

"Victor," KT said " We came you to ask you something"

"spit it out" he demanded

"well. we wanted to ask you if you had ever tried Trudy's cupcakes they are delicious"

"No i have not" he replied "NOW MOVE ASIDE BOY"

By then I had gotten the key out and we were about to make our hasty retreat when Victor asked"what's behind your back"

"nothing" I replied

"Mr. Miller that was and order"

I looked apologetically at KT and then handed Victor the key

"NOW SCAT"

We walked down the stairs in defeat. Kt was wiping her eyes and as soon as we got downstairs she walked off to her room.  
Instead i sit down and put my head in my head, sighing I'm going to get KT's key back I thought to myself if it's the last thing I do.

**A/N: Okay guys I tried to do a full episode in 1 chapter but I'm not like that I have to stop it at some point. The next chappy is going to be the rest of episode 2. I'm sorry about not updating on Thursday,but i hoped you all watched the last episode of HOA ( I just love Willow)**

**Here's a story that is happening in my life:  
**

**So every year the school I go to host a Small Tall ball (father daughter dance) and most of girls go (even the tomboys). It's today at 6 and all week every one was asking me if I was going. I was not, so all week every one was bugging me about it and stuff. ( it gets annoying) one girl said she was going to wear six in heels with gold studs on them ( she's only 10 or 11). LIKE i SAID ALMOST everyone is going EVEN MY TEACHER . Well i just had to get that out  
**

**hope you liked the chappy,  
**

**Halfblood  
**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

hey guys i know this is really late but i haven't been feeling well and I have a lot of test and quizzes ( who knew the great depression could be so complicated). I also mad about the cancellation of House Of Anubis the other day. Actually I have a killer headache right now (because my brother cried the whole way home from game stop) (dont ask). I have so much to say but i cant put it in words.

Im sorry chapter 6 isnt ready yet

halfblood :{(


	8. IMPORTANT

Okay so you guys have noticed that I haven't been updating. That is because my school blocked fanfiction and that is where I have time to write. I am sorry to say that this story will not be going on in fanfiction anymore, but on wattpad. All you have to do is search reverie10 and browse through the stories. The name is the same here, and for those people who followed or favorited and dont feel like going out of their way to do those things I am very sorry to say that might be the end for you. I hope most of you will check it out on wattpad and i am going to try to post a link but i might not work.

13674490-house-of-anubis-rewritten ( i know it is missing some things but just try it it worked for me)

thanks for reading

and also check out Game Over also by me


End file.
